


Waiting Room

by fluffyhair



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), resident evil 3 remake - Fandom
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Timeline, F/M, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Missing Scene, and a little after bc I wanted to write that, basically that scene after jill gets the vaccine and carlos waits?, dialogue lifted straight from the game bc I've never been good at writing that, no beta bc I fear criticism until I post it to the void (ao3) and go hide, that's it that's the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:07:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23663617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffyhair/pseuds/fluffyhair
Summary: After Carlos managed to get the vaccine to Jill, there's nothing left to do but wait for her to wake up. And after learning about Umbrella's hand in this outbreak, Carlos has a lot of time to think about things.
Relationships: Carlos Oliveira/Jill Valentine (implied), like there's a tender moment but nothing concrete
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	Waiting Room

“You’re gonna be OK, Jill.” 

Carlos carefully turned Jill on to her side and injected the vaccine in the back of her shoulder. Removing the needle, he swiped at the small dot of blood forming and gently laid her back down on the bed. 

Carlos was in for a long ride of waiting around.

And a lot to think through. 

\----

Waiting proved annoying within a matter of moments. Carlos was antsy to see any reaction from Jill and the silence was irritating. Well, not complete silence, there were a few noises that could be heard from outside the hospital room, none close enough to immediately worry about but enough to have him on edge. 

He tried to busy his hands and his mind by cleaning his assault rifle on a nearby table. He might not have had a full cleaning kit to thoroughly clean the weapon, but it was enough to ensure that nothing would jam or misfire. Disassembling it was easy, after years of having the U.B.C.S. standard issue weapon, he could probably do it in his sleep, but making sure he didn’t lose any of the smaller components had him focused just enough at the task on hand. No one wants a gun that can’t shoot anything. Especially when the enemy can rip your throat out… or impale you… or crush your spine… or turn you-- Carlos shook his head and focused on the task at hand. The ways to die were just a little too many in this city.

Instead, thoughts kept nagging at the back of his mind about the information he learned from Nathaniel’s video. All of this trouble, all of this mess, was caused by Umbrella? It was remarkable that Jill trusted him, trusted any of his team even while knowing the truth. How high up the chain of command did they know about this? Was Mikhail aware? That him and his platoon were truly expendable at best? Nathaniel made the video releasing the secrets, so it couldn’t be common knowledge. But also, they killed him for knowing it all. Could that be why Nemesis was after Jill? She knew what this company was capable of? Was Nemesis also a creation of Umbrella used to cover up everything? But Nathaniel had a bullet wound, so did Nemesis hold guns now? Umbrella wanted Nathaniel detained, but having him killed was probably a second best option. 

Carlos clicked the last piece of his gun back into place and sighed, frustrated. Thinking in circles was not going to do anyone good, just going to get him riled up and have more unanswered questions. If he makes it out of this city alive, then he’ll worry about it. Maybe he’ll help Jill expose all this mess if he can. But for now, she was unconscious, and all the questions were just making his blood boil while stuck in this room.

Carlos walked over to check on Jill’s status, assault rifle left assembled on the table and pistol holstered on him just in case. She looked better. Well, better than she did when he carried her in. All those cuts and burns however…

Well, they are in a hospital. Might as well make use of what’s around.

The room they were in had enough simple products that Carlos could use to clean her wounds and bandage them. Most of the scratches were superficial and weren’t in need of anything serious, Just a simple clean up of caked up dirt and dried blood. There were a few scratches on Jill’s arm that were slowly oozing blood still after he cleaned them off, so he tried his best to bandage them and apply some pressure to get it to stop. The rougher looking scraps and burns he sprayed what first aid spray he had left, and wrapped bandages over them. Moving to her face, Carlos was ever so gentle, lightly dabbing at the cuts as if not to disturb her, making sure no solution dripped down into her eyes. He finished cleaning up the numerous small cuts, but didn’t move away immediately, just studied her face. She looked peaceful, for fighting off an infection. No longer was she writhing around in pain and scowling as she slept, instead she was still and looked almost like taking an afternoon nap during a boring day, not a care in the world. 

“ _ Personal space, got it”  _ rang in his head from earlier when he tried to put a hand on her shoulder and she rejected it. So he leaned back, it would be pretty awkward if Jill woke up and saw him that close. She still looked relaxed, probably deep in sleep. Carlos hoped she was dreaming of something peaceful at least, to get a break from this reality even for a moment while her body healed. 

As sweet as the break was for him too, this was actually the day from hell. Days from hell? Carlos wasn’t exactly aware of the time and how long he’s spent in the city. Too busy running around, trying to keep alive and keep others alive. Has he slept? Should he risk sleeping? Jill looked like she still had a while to go before she woke up. The hospital was cleared out to Carlos’ knowledge after he searched for the vaccine. Just waiting on Tyrell to make it to their location and for her to wake up. Maybe a light nap would be okay. 

Once he thought of sleep, his body was screaming for him to sit down and rest for even a little amount of time. So he listened. The bed he sat on next to Jill was actually pretty comfy, and there was another in the room, but he feared getting too comfortable and for disaster to strike. So instead he grabbed up a chair next to Jill’s bed, straddled it and rested his head on his hands on the back of the chair. Jill was in view, still breathing. Door was in view, and he didn’t hear any kind of commotion close to the hospital, just perhaps an occasional boom from a parked car on fire finally exploding. 

And so Carlos closed his eyes to rest.

\----

The doors burst open and Carlos startled awake, aiming his pistol at the intruder. It was only Tyrell, looking worse for wear. He hadn’t been trying to radio him, has he? Maybe the sleep was deeper than he’d like to admit.

“Jesus, Tyrell, what the hell happened out there?” Carlos asked as Tyrell hobbled over into a chair and turned the TV on.

“--not a test. Attention all citizens. The contagion spreading throughout the city has been designated uncontainable. On October 1st, Racoon City will be completely destroyed in a missile strike. All residents capable of rational thought are urged to evacuate immediately. This is not a test.” Tyrell muted the TV.

Carlos’ blood turned to ice water. “That’s just a day away? There’s still people in the city.” There’s still  _ us _ in the city.

“You think Uncle Sam gives a shit?” Tyrell said, looking exhausted and worn out. Even after a nap, Carlos probably reflected that look

They both turned to the door as they could hear infected banging on the hospital exterior. Could they smell the fresh blood? Tyrell made to get up but Carlos stopped him.

“You sit down, I got this.” Carlos said as he picked up his assault rifle still left on the table and exited to the main room, ready to kick some undead ass.

There was no way that any zombie would get in to that room on Carlos’ watch.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't write a whole lot (see last fic, posted in 2016, wow!) but thank you for reading! This isn't like outstanding writing I know this but I really like missing scenes and this was ripe for the picking in my mind.


End file.
